


Zoonosis

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Influenza, Prompt Fic, Public Health Initiatives, Slice of Life, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Flu season in Narnia.





	Zoonosis

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/9/19 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, flu season](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6088319#cmt6088319).

"I wasn't aware that anyone besides humans could catch the flu," Peter said in a puzzled tone, "but certainly, we'll do our best to organize the distribution of simples to the outlying settlements."

"Oh, it won't be necessary for all of them," said Blackbristle the Sow, squinting up toward the four thrones, "since you're quite right that most diseases stay within specific peoples, but we Swine, and many of the Cattle, and almost all of the Talking Birds do fall ill with our own types of influenza. I don't know if you've ever had to deal with a litter of sneezing, feverish Piglets, but I'd prefer not to suffer through that again, to say nothing of the time we were stuck hosting a whole flock of flu-stricken Geese."


End file.
